The School for good and Evil: Rose Weasley and Beauty and the Beast
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Rose, Albus and Scorpius are 11 years old. They head off to The School for good and evil. When Scorpius turns into a hideous Beast, Rose gets a proposal from James, can Albus and Rose get their Best Friend back?
1. Chapter 1: the school for good and evil

chapter 1: School for Good and evil

Rose Weasley lived in Gavaldon, with her mother, Hermione Granger and her father, Ron Weasley. Next to her, lived her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy and her cousin, Albus Potter. Rose was 11 years old and soon would be heading to Hogwarts.

* * *

One night, she, Albus and Scorpius was stolen. She was put into the School for Good. Albus got to the school for good but Scorpius got for the School for evil because of the reputation of the Malfoys. Scorpius was jealous and his Jealously turned him into a hideous Beast. Scorpius's fairy tale had started. Rose and Albus had changed into their school uniforms. They were in Purity house, dorm 46, but for girls and boys. The Beast slept in a room, off Vice house. James was put into Vice, room 50. Lily wasn't old enough. But James was determined to marry the prettiest girl in the school: Rose. And he would need help from his best friend, Max.


	2. Chapter 2:lessons

Chapter 2: lessons

"Good morning, Evers!" cried Professor Hort of Bloodbrook. "Today, we are looking at the tale of Sophie and Agatha!"

"No," thought Alice of Camelot, Agatha and Tedros's daughter. "My parents' story?"

"Come on," said Rose complacently. "It'll be interesting. I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Weasley. And my cousin, Albus Potter."

"Hi," said Alice shyly. "I'm Alice. Alice of Camelot. Agatha and Tedros of Camelot's daughter."

"Nice to meet you," said Rose.

Shh!" cried Albus.

"As I was saying," said Professor Hort, "I want you to evaluate the tale of Sophie and Agatha. Due next lesson."

* * *

In Dean Sophie's office, the Storian was writing Rose, Albus and Scorpius's story.

_Once, lived a girl with red hair called Rose who lived in the small town of Gavaldon. One night, she, her cousin and her boyfriend were taken from Gavaldon and Scorpius into evil, Rose and Albus into good. Scorpius got jealous and turned into a hideous beast. After lessons, James grabbed her by the arm and told her that she was the prettiest girl in the school. Rose and Albus ran away to the evil school, to where the Beast lived._

* * *

"Hello?" asked Rose.

"Rose, no one lives here," said Alice.

A huge hairy shadow appeared behind them.

"Who are you?" bellowed the Beast.

"Rose Weasley. And Alice of Camelot and Albus Potter." squeaked Rose.

"Albus..." replied the beast thoughtfully. "That sounds familiar...Rose."


	3. Chapter 3:Interference

Chapter 3: settling in and a dance: James then interferes

_4 years passed and the beast has affection for Rose. _

* * *

"Rose, you're the sweetest girl I've met." said the Beast. "Care to join me for a dance tomorrow?  
"Yes," replied Rose. "I'd like that."

* * *

_The Beast hosts a ball_

* * *

Rose and the Beast dance together, for hours, when James and Max enter, James holding a gun. Rose stood in front of her lover, and before James could shoot, Albus was suddenly there. "I'll tell dad if you dare shoot!" shouted Albus, whipping out his wand. James whipped out his wand and the 2 Potter brothers were duelling against each other.

"STOP!" cried Rose, as James shot the Beast, who grabbed James by the neck and shoved him in the doom room. He collapsed. Rose started crying on his wound, which healed it immediately. "Dear Beast. I know we're young. But I love you!"

A bright light engulfed the pair, Beast turning back into Scorpius, who opened his arms wide, tears falling down his cheek. Albus released James from the doom room.

* * *

_And then beast got shot and got turned into a young man._

_The 3 friends headed back to Gavaldon and started the 4th year at Hogwarts._

_The End_


	4. Chapter 4:Happily ever after

Chapter 4: Happily ever after

3 years later...

James was grounded for the rest of his life by Harry and Ginny. Albus and Alice got married and Scorpius and Rose had 3 kids. Maddox, Parker, Sebastian. Albus and Alice had a daughter called Annie Potter. Hermione was still Minister for Magic and Albus, Scorpius and Rose got their Hogwarts education.


	5. Author's notes

Author's notes

_**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this new story. **_

_**Please let me know if I should do the following things for Albus Potter:**_

_**1\. Start a new series**_

_**2\. Carry on the ASP series**_

_**3\. Write a new story**_

_**Please tell me in reviews of SG&E Rose and Beauty and the Beast, due 20th January 2020(British time)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Gaia**_


End file.
